


蓝莓松饼

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	蓝莓松饼

这只是个破旧住宅楼改造的公寓，楼与楼紧凑的距离谢绝了艳阳的光顾，即便是很好的天气，也很难在室内享受自然的眷顾。与之相称的，这个房间也远称不上精致温馨，木质的结构更泛出一股年岁的霉味，屋内的陈设也已经有些年头了，暗褐色的家具和地板让这个本来采光就差的房间显得更加昏暗，不过住在这里的两个人倒是也不介意什么，相反，人在这种难以分清早晚的昏暗下倒是很容易生出不易消散的暧昧情欲——正合两人心意。  
这可能是个礼拜天吧，大概是早上10点多的样子了吧，其实刚睁眼的艾伦一瞬间有点迷糊搞不清现在的时点，不过听到楼上住客脚踩地板发出的吱呀声而后又传出的马桶抽水声，他大致是这么推断的。虽然公寓隔音很差，但这几乎吵不到他的，他也并不在意——倒是他跟三笠可能更会扰邻一些，平常她就小心翼翼，还经常说他，让他压低声音，不过万幸的是并没有什么邻居上门找事，住在这里的人谁也不比谁更容易，能凑合过下去就会遵循多一事不如少一事的原则，更何况他们楼下住着的本来就是个耳朵都快听不到了的老头。艾伦惺忪着双眼翻了个身，伸出手臂想要搂住应该躺在另一边的那个人，但却只摸到了被单。三笠比他先起床了，她向来这样。艾伦低低呓了一声，把另一半被子团成一团抱在怀里又闭上了眼睛。  
其实休息日两人都过得很随意，生活不易，难得的清闲日子也顾不上所谓的精致，但今天三笠也不知道为什么起了兴致，只是突然想做顿早餐了。可能因为昨天艾伦偶然提起了松饼，也可能只是看到冰箱里上周买的蓝莓都有些蔫了，她只是想要尽量减少浪费而已。她把一大盒的蓝莓统统倒进盆里冲洗，一个个把干瘪掉的拣走扔掉，即便现在的日子过得并不算充裕，她也想在力所能及的范围内尽量讲究一些。蓝莓松饼是艾伦很喜欢的早餐，她也是。其实这倒也不是什么很难做的东西，但他们吃起来的工序倒是意外讲究——面粉要用小麦粉和玉米粉混合的，蓝莓要分成两半，一份加入松饼另一份做成糖浆，还要搭配奶油一起享用，这对同是甜党的两人来说都可以称为一种仪式了。  
三笠把一半沥干了水的蓝莓倒进锅里，丢进去几大勺砂糖，晶莹的糖粒随着小火慢慢融掉，蓝莓也逐渐褪去青紫变成血浆色湿润柔软吹弹可破，温热的甜味已经泛起，她拿起铲子随意压爆了几颗血红的莓果，她很享受着这个过程，就像是享受从生活重压下窃取来的片刻宁静。身后有一分温暖触感贴近了，艾伦的手从背后环抱住了她的腰，他睡得温热的脸颊也凑了过来。他裸着上身，三笠也只穿了一件松垮的T恤赤着双腿，潮热的气息立刻在两人躯体间弥散开来。  
“你在做松饼呀？”艾伦对着三笠手中盆里的混合物问道，与其说问，倒不如说只是在撒娇。这个男人平时对谁都是怏怏好像对什么都提不起兴趣的样子，但面对三笠却偶尔会摆出一副想要被宠爱的模样。三笠自认为比他要成熟，她也很享受被对方依赖的感觉。她宠溺地嗯哼了一声，扭头轻吻了下他的嘴唇。艾伦双手搂得更紧了，把嘴唇向下移到了她的脖颈，低语“需要我帮什么忙嘛”，虽是这么问，但也并没有真正要帮的意思。三笠也懂的，她也并没有想要他做些什么，只是笑了笑推开了他。  
“那边剩下的蓝莓还有点多，你尝尝吧，这次买来你都没怎么吃。”  
艾伦撇了撇嘴松开了三笠，顺手在她臀部捏了一把，望着沥水筐中的蓝莓，发现这应该是被三笠挑拣过的，他前几天在冰箱里见到的状态并没有这么好。其实他有个特长，他很善于在一堆蓝莓里挑选最甜的那些，即便现在正是应季，一盒里也总免不了几颗酸的，他们都受不了这味道。他挑了几颗送进嘴里，拿着走向三笠，她已经打开了炉灶。  
“你也吃。”艾伦挑出了一颗蓝莓要送进三笠的嘴里，她正舀了一勺面糊要往锅里放，她躲闪了一下，让艾伦自己吃，但是拗不过对方的执著还是乖乖张嘴吃掉了。  
“快丢几颗上去。”看着锅上的面糊都泛起泡泡了，三笠赶紧使唤起艾伦。艾伦熟练地照她说的做了，一直以来他能帮上忙的无非也就这些事了。蓝莓一颗颗减少，三笠不让艾伦再吃了。“最后一颗嘛，这颗肯定甜。”艾伦用尽力气要把剩下最大的一颗塞进三笠嘴里，她坚决躲着，最后两人终于各退一步，一起分食了这颗蓝莓，也不知道有没有被分得平均，但两人唇舌相绕的味道却是格外甜蜜。锅上面糊里的蓝莓随着温度爆裂开来发出滋滋的声响，两人离开了彼此的唇，但酸甜的回味却愈加弥漫。松饼上桌，三笠去冰箱取奶油时，艾伦已经迫不及待地用手指蘸了蓝莓糖浆在嘴里吮着，两个人已经很久没有这样坐在一起吃饭了。这屋子狭窄老旧，但也算是他们暂时的小家了，怀抱着“未来会更好”的憧憬便更加珍视眼下的惬意。  
三笠往艾伦的盘中挤了一朵奶油花，但她自己却不吃。虽然爱吃甜食，她也很注重身材管理，懂得克制，她只是很爱看艾伦的吃相，看他唇边沾上的奶油和果酱的痕迹。“哎不至于，你少吃一点又不会胖……”艾伦吃了半天发现三笠又一次比他提早放下了餐具，盘里还剩了半块。他便拿过奶油罐子要给她也挤上一朵。三笠推脱着不要，结果推搡中不知道是谁的失误，一道奶油直接喷出溅到了她的衣领处，两人下意识地同时拿起了餐巾却越擦越胡乱，三笠T恤的领口被扯得更低了，沾着奶油渍的雪白的胸脯起伏颤动，她责备地望了一眼艾伦，艾伦也带着犯了错一样的目光望向了她，只不过他的悔过从来都超不过三秒，这场对视无非也就维持了两秒不到就随着男人越过餐桌的一个飞扑而被打断了。  
三笠被他的举动吓了一跳，险些失去了平衡。艾伦接住了她吻上去，嘴边挂着的奶油和糖浆又沾到了女孩的脸上，这个吻的香甜余韵让她霎时失神，被男人反身按倒在了餐桌上，幸好三笠向来勤于整理，让本不宽敞的餐桌尚有几分容纳两人的空余。艾伦猛然起身，  
“你不吃奶油，那涂你身上我帮你舔。”  
“不要，你别浪费……”  
“反正快过期了……”  
不想多费口舌，三笠直接挺起身子主动吻了上去，抱住艾伦的头把他按回自己的身体，不给他任何再张口讲话的余地，不过他对这个回应倒是十分满意，便遂着她意埋进了女孩温暖柔软的怀抱。他的手滑过她的大腿钻进她T恤的底缘顺势掀起，在两人唇舌相离的短暂一瞬从她头顶脱出。即使是这不出一秒的肢体分离都似乎难以忍耐，终于肌肤相触的两人搂得更紧了，三笠扭动着身体努力向上躺稳在餐桌上，艾伦把手绕到她的身下借势给予她援助，把这副紧实的躯体按进自己的胸膛。闷热房间里的潮湿情意被推到了顶峰，头顶陈旧的电扇不懈却也无助地转动着，但也无法驱散这个狭小空间的情欲。不论是艾伦小麦色的躯体，还是三笠雪白的肌肤，都在这份缱绻中冒出了粘腻的汗珠，这明与暗的色调借助着这分潮气贴合在一起，好像再触碰一会儿就能融化进彼此调出一杯甜腻的拿铁。潮热让两人的喘息都越来越急越来越重，他们都觉得有些难以呼吸了，却也更加迷醉了，在窒息脱离现实的临界，艾伦起身滑下去抱着三笠的双腿推上餐桌，脱去她的内裤，钻进两腿间那片温润潮湿的区域，用舌尖顶开那饱满鲜嫩的蚌肉细细吸吮。三笠稍稍夹紧了膝盖蹭来蹭去，反复摩擦他的长发享受这痒带来的奇妙快感。她低垂双目看着他的头埋在自己双膝相扣形成的三角巢穴中饥渴地吮吸，不禁更加生起了怜爱，用手指把他的长发拨到脑后轻轻揉搓抚摸，然后合上了双眼尽情迷失在感官构筑的神秘花园中。  
艾伦站了起来撑着餐桌又一次倒向她的身体含住她的双唇，从迷醉中醒来的三笠随即又陷入了另一份迷醉，唇舌探进艾伦的口中想要努力将他也勾进这片痴醉的沼泽。他的口中混合着的蓝莓奶油残余的甜味和自己滑腻微咸的体液让这个湿吻变成了一场秘密丛林的探险，她想要层层拨开去探求下一份惊喜的余韵。她会放任自己屈服于迷离，而他则会在迷离的顶峰彻底释放体内的兽欲。艾伦撑起了身体，脱下短裤放出自己那位煎熬了许久的兄弟，举起了三笠的双腿架在肩上，突入了那片深邃的芳泽，细细感受那层层皱褶的轻挑裹弄。他已经不会像当初那个毛头小子一样猴急莽撞了，在闷热中努力调整着呼吸缓缓抽送。三笠的皮肤即便在浅米色桌布的对比下也依旧莹白细腻，细细的汗珠在散射进房间的暖光中偶尔一闪一闪的，眼下还泛起了一片桃花般的潮红，她舒展了自己的手臂伸过头顶尽情张开，另一只手拨开粘在额前的湿发搭了上去，合眼继续去找寻那份神意。艾伦的手顺着她的小腿向下反复轻抚，她的皮肤就像暖玉一样光滑柔润，她纤弱又致命的诱惑力和屋内的潮热混在一起让他感到一阵眩晕，他在她的脚尖上用力一咬使自己恢复亢奋，手滑到了她的腰肢固定住她的身体，不顾女孩闷声的呻吟愈发加大了抽插力度。三笠也配合着落下了双腿盘紧在了他腰间，逼着他向她体内更加深入，同时不再压抑地大声呻吟起来。艾伦开始大口喘息，一颗颗汗珠从额头滴落到女孩肌肤上，一次次撞击中桌上的瓷质餐具发出清脆的叮咣却又保持着微妙的平衡，地板也阵阵吱呀，情到浓处的两人也不再顾忌四邻的感受，等平静下来再默默说声包涵吧，此时他们只想肆意放纵，由着那原始的欲望横冲直撞。男人发出一声低吼将最炽烈的情欲释放在了女孩体内，随即缓缓下沉躯体贴在她身上，三笠伸手从他腋下穿过把他搂在怀里，上下抚摸他的后背将滴滴汗珠拨成一道细流拂去，用温热的手掌覆盖上去——不然头顶的电扇吹着会着凉的。艾伦顺着这股温柔把头往她的肩窝蹭了蹭低声嗯哼了一下，这是他唯独对她才会展现出的孩子气。

三笠把最后一块松饼送到口中，细细品味蓝莓在嘴里爆掉的酸甜。这家店的松饼也只有这点与她的做法相似了。其实这些年她也没有吃到过完全跟她一样的食谱——不大会有人像她一样用小麦粉和玉米粉的混合面糊，也没有人能熬出她调制的糖浆味道，奶油多数情况下也会被更低卡的酸奶替代。她有时也很奇怪自己当年是怎样在那破旧的出租屋厨房里施展厨艺又乐在其中的。她已经很久没再做过蓝莓松饼了，她也已经习惯外面的味道了。  
她有几年没再见过艾伦了，可不知道为什么，每次尝到蓝莓松饼时都能想起那段又苦又甜的日子。她嘴角泛起一丝微笑，或许回忆总会美化过去的事实吧，不过已经没什么事能让她的内心再起波澜了，她想。

但……  
在回去路上，她还是忍不住回溯，他们分手了多久了呢？从他们最初在一起到现在又有多久了呢？她觉得不该再回想，但又觉得是时候打开这个尘封已久的记忆箱子了。

她已经足够强大了。

THE END


End file.
